World After Death/Issue 3
"I don't want to leave I like this house," Rachel said as Vince put on her jacket "I know sweet pea but we gotta, we've been here a whole two weeks and Miami is a lot safer I promise," Vince responded. "Okay," she sighed. "Now go upstairs and get the rest of your things," said Vince. "Alright," Rachel walked upstairs. Hank approached Vince carrying two bags. "Kiddo don't want to leave, eh?" "She's pretty resistant to leaving. Your house must have some charm that I'm not feeling." "Vince, you can say it's ugly believe me I know it is," Hank chuckled. He looked at the picture of an older woman in his hand with a faint smile on his face. "Hell, Hannah was a smart woman, I'll never understand why she picked this ugly old house." "I'm sorry, Hank she was a nice lady, still hold on to mine," Vince showed the picture of Maria. "Damn, son I'm sorry, that woman was everything to you," Hank said. "Yeah, I miss her every day, Hank." Just then, Rachel walked downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready." Luis approached the trio. "So we ready to go? Me and Lindsey have got everything packed." "Yep, we're all ready," Vince responded. Everyone walked out as Hank locked the front door, he stood still for a moment. "Everything okay, Hank? Vince asked. "Yeah...yeah, it's just leaving this house I'm leaving it all y'know? This was Hannah's dream house and I'm just leaving it," Hank responded. "I'm sorry, Hank but we have no other choice we just gotta go." "I know, let's, let's just go," Hank sighed. Everyone piled in the mini van. "Can't beleive I'm riding in this shit," Luis mumbled. "Oh, shut up," Lindsey responded. "We all ready?" Lindsey asked. "Yes," mumbled Rachel, still unhappy about leaving. "Alright, we're off," said Lindsey the van pulled out and made it's way down the street. Hank teared up as he watched his house dissappear. Vince wondered what was waiting for them at Miami safety, danger or both? ---- The day burned long the gray clouds had cleared and the bright sun was beating down despite it being October it was at least eighty degrees. "Damn, how much longer? I can't stand this van," Luis complained. "We still go awhile maybe an hour or two believe me these back roads are cutting the trip down a lot," Lindsey responded. Vince looked down at a book Rachel was reading. "What's that you're reading, Rachel?" He asked. "Charlotte's Web. I got bored of coloring, it's really good." "Well glad you like it." "Dad, do you think Miami is safe?" "Of course it is, dear. The Army will take good care of us." "I really hope so I'm just so scared, dad." Vince put his arm around her and held her close. "Don't be, honey I won't let anything happen to you." "Yesterday you had to kill a couple of those things... Are they still people?" Vince wasn't quite sure how to respond he honestly didn't know the answer. "Um, no, honey. They're dead, we're helping them when we... kill them." "Oh, okay," she returned to her book. Vince was happy to see her reading anything to distract her from the outside he would take. "Dad, we're running on fumes here," Lindsey called. "Alright just pull her over here me and Vince will fill her up." Lindsey stopped the van and Vince and Hank exited the car. "The cans should be in the truck if you can get those, Vince," Hank asked. Vince did so and brought them around. "Saw the kid reading," said Hank. "Oh, yeah she loves book I think she was reading that one in school" "Always good to see kids don't read enough anymore it's always nice to see. I think Hannah got her hooked on it really. Whenever she was over, Hannah would have her reading Of Mice and Men that was her favorite anyone who came over would hear about it at some point." "Damn, listen to me ramble I must be losing it, Vince," he joked. "Nah, Hank I get it. It's good to hold on to those memories they're too easy to lose." The two were interrupted by a rustling of leaves and twigs one of those things emerged from the brush it growled at us like a sick dog. "Shit I forgot my machete," said Vince. Luis came out of the van with a fire axe. "I got him," he said. Luis approached the ravenous creature, raised his axe in the air and swiftly planted it into the monster's head it froze stiff he jerked the axe head out and the dead body fell. "Thanks, Luis," said Vince. Suddenly a blue truck came into view Luis jumped in to the brush and hid. "Okay, stay cool," said Hank. The truck stopped and two people stepped out a Caucasian man with a big gut and shiny bald head he had small scar on his cheek. The other was a skinny black kid with short black hair and a Miami Dolphins jersey he had a scared look on his face. "Hey there, you guys got trouble?" Said the large man. "Nah, just filling her up," Hank responded. "Well, alright I'm Davis this is my friend, Ray," he gestured to the black kid. "It's a pleasure. I'm Hank this is my friend, Vince." "Where you guys heading," Davis asked. "Heading to Miami. You?" "Much of the same but were going to get a buddy of mine first." There was an uncomfortable pause between them before Davis spoke again. "So listen, me and Ray are low on food and water, we could really use some." Hank rubbed his head. "Aw shit, man I'd love to help you, but we're low on that stuff our self. I'm sorry." Davis pulled a small revolver out of his coat pocket and pointed it at Hank. "I wasn't really asking." ---- "Hey, what the fuck, man? I got my daughter in the car she doesn't need to see this shit!" Vince shouted "Hey, man I ain't got no intention of scarring your girl I just want all your food and water and I'll be on my marry way, sounds pretty fair to me." "Davis, you said we weren't going to hurt these people," said Ray. "I haven't hurt anyone yet, but I'm gonna hurt you if you don't shut your fucking mouth!" Davis responded. Ray hung his head. Vince noticed Luis watching behind the bush he was holding a glock. "Look, son this doesn't have to go down," said Hank. "Hey, I ain't your son now just shut your mouth and give me your stuff, now." "Just stop acting stupid put the gun away and drive away we'll forget this whole thing happened. We can put this all behind us, please, Davis listen to me." Davis pondered Hank's words he looked up and smiled. "Nice try old man," Davis pulled the trigger of his revolver the bullet struck Hank in the rib caged he grabbed the wound his mouth fell open and his eyes widened he fell to the ground. "Hank! You god damn mother fucker!" Vince shouted angrily. Lindsey stepped out of the van. "Daddy!" Davis pointed his gun at her. "Not one move, girl." Luis stepped out of the brush with his glock trained on Davis before he could react Luis fired off a round into Davis' head killing him instantly. Ray coward behind the truck, and Lindsey ran to her injured father. Vince held his hand. "Hank you're going to be okay. Luis get the med kit!" "Daddy, listen to Vince you'll be fine," said Lindsey as her eyes teared up. Hank's lips began to move. "Hannah... is that..." Hank's hand went limp and his eyes grew still. "Daddy?" Lindsey questioned, she looked up at Vince he had a sad expression. "Lindsey, he's gone." Lindsey eyes swelled with tears she cradled her dead father's head crying softly. Ray was on the ground mumbling though his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Luis approached him, his fists clenched and an angry scowl. Ray looked up at him, "I'm so sorry." Luis stomped him in the gut grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the car, Luis punched him several times in the face until his nose broke. "Please... please, man I'm not bad like Davis please don't kill me, please." Ray begged. "Oh, I'm gonna do a lot worse than that," Luis responded, he punched Ray in the gut. Vince approached him. "Okay, that's enough I'm not gonna let you kill him." "Are you fucking kidding me, Vince? This cock sucker got Hank killed. I already killed his boyfriend, might as well finish the job." "I'm not like Davis, okay?! My parents were dead he saved me I had to go with him. What else was I supposed to do? Just please don't kill me!" "Fine but I'm tying him up by that tree," said Luis. "That's fair I don't want him anywhere near my daughter." "Good, let's go, asshole," Luis ordered. Vince opened the van door, Rachel rushed into his arms crying hysterically. "Shh, I know, honey it's okay." "No, dad, no it's not that man killed Hank!" She struggled to fight her tears. "I know sweet heart, the bad man is gone now, just...." A loud scream interrupted him. "Lindsey?! Rachel stay in the van." Vince pulled his pistol out he saw Lindsey on the ground, Hank was on top of her biting and growling just like the monsters. "Oh my god..." Vince aimed his pistol. "Lindsey, push his head up I can't get a clear shot!" "No, Vince it's my dad he'll listen!" "Lindsey, it's not Hank anymore, he's one of those things now push his head up!" Lindsey pushed her father up he growled and snapped at her face Vince fired the bullet passed though Hank's head, killing him for good. Lindsey cried next to her father's body. Vince looked over at his daughter who watched though the car window, he knew that she had seen it happen. Vince hanged his head as his eyes teared up. "God damn this fucking world." To be continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Henry Wallace *Lindsey Wallace *Davis (First appearance) *Ray (First appearance) Deaths *Henry Wallace (Alive and Zombified) *Davis Trivia *First appearance of Ray. *First and last appearance of Davis. *Last appearance of Henry Wallace. *This is the first issue to feature the death of a named character. Previous Issue: Issue 2 Next Issue: Issue 4 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost